<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bitch by five (tunas)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248677">bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five'>five (tunas)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pop'n Music (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>omni gave me a prompt and i wrote it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=popper+lounge">popper lounge</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also thank you for the title<br/>i did not proofread this<br/>i hope the tag wranglers dont hate me for this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah... ACHOO!" Nyami let out a sniffle after sneezing. Looks like she wouldn't be reporting today. Mimi surprisingly, out of the both of them was always the one to get up early and head to work, and Nyami would follow suit whenever she felt like it. Most people would dream of such schedule flexibility. For now, Nyami can only dream of not having a stuffed nose and a weird itchy feeling on her face. Best thing to do was to nap and stay hydrated... that is if she had hydration. </p>
<p>"Ah jeeeeeez. I gotta get up and -"</p>
<p>"No, you don't." MZD put a water bottle on the nightstand, letting Nyami be stuck in her blanket cocoon. At least she had water now, but... she'd still have to escape the warmth.</p>
<p>Wait, WHY WAS MZD HERE?</p>
<p>"W... ACHOO! Why are you in my hoooooouse!? Come on maaan. I'm not even supposed to be seeing you today."</p>
<p>"I'm not a soulless employer that's gonna be askin' you when you're coming in. I'm not even an employer! Just get up and drink some water, Nya." </p>
<p>"I don't wanna leave the blanky though... I am in... full blanky mode... You gotta feed me the water... like I was a tiny little kitten again..." She squirmed a little, the blanket starting to consume her more. Nyami left a little hole for her face, and it was clear to the god that she was not joking about giving her the water bottle like that. He was never going to hear the end of it from Mimi. He must decide between death by lesbian or... lesbian death??? He was sure it wouldn't be that extreme but you never know with a cold...</p>
<p>Ah, fuck it. This isn't about him right now. He twisted the cap off the water bottle and lifted Nyami's head up so she wouldn't die of drowning instead. The water bottle inched closer to her...</p>
<p>And closer...</p>
<p>AND CLOSER...</p>
<p>IT'S SO CLOSE! THE KITTY IS GONNA GET WET! INTERNALLY!</p>
<p>The front door slammed open, and Mimi was there with... a few others? She didn't look mad in the slightest, neither did she feel mad. It was weird to M, because she's skilled at showing expression but making you feel the wrath of whatever she's thinking about doing to you. Painfully. He assumed the biggest worry on her mind was her girlfriend. Priorities are in the right place. M did back off however, meaning Nyami would have to wait for some water, but seeing that people were visiting her during this tough time made her not worry about it.</p>
<p>"OH, uh. M. You're here. That's good... Uhh... I was out to get some stuff for Nyami when these other poppers saw me. Turns out they wanted to help!" Mimi moved out of the doorway to let Hana-chan in, and she was carrying two tiny pots of flowers of various colors.</p>
<p>"Hi! Uh... we don't see each other often Nyami, but I brought some flowers. It's been proven that smelling some makes you feel healthier, no matter if you're sick or not." She put one pot on a counter, and walked over to where Nyami was to put the other on her nightstand. </p>
<p>"It looks like you might be having issues actually smelling them right now... but I'm sure once that stuffy nose goes away that you'll enjoy these a lot!" </p>
<p>Satou-san had also followed, he and Hana being a team. He was the expert lunch maker, and she was the expert gardener. Together they are... the same people. Just epic.</p>
<p>"I brought you guys some soup! It's always helped me out when Hana or I was sick. I'll let Mimi take care of the feeding you part of that though... but I also got Shishamo with me!" Shishamo poked out of his bag, jumping out and running towards Nyami. The cat jumped on the bed and immediately started resting on her, cuddling his face with hers. They were best bros. Best cat bros.</p>
<p>"Aww guys... you didn't have to do all of this... I could have just napped it away..." Nyami was flustered, now burying her face under the blanket. Everyone else laughed, and Mimi slid into the bed to cuddle with her girlfriend. Damn, at this rate her cause of death may be snuggle overdose. Not that she would mind anyway.</p>
<p>To her, this was the best sick day yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading i hope you liked it<br/>also thanks to the living typewriters for being typewriters sorry i coudlnt write eclat<br/>i really wanted to put kajika in this and have his phone go off and his ringtone was fuck the pain away because haha shoutouts but i didnt know how to put that in without shoving it in so i just didnt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>